


The Way You Move

by mrsmischief



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Date, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica, a TV presenter,  goes on her first date with Tom Hiddleston after meeting him at work. A romantic dinner, dancing and some other nice things follow. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move

It was two days after they had met. On her first day in her new job, Erica had met (and interviewed) Tom. They had hit it off immediately, and since there was nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, Erica had said yes when he had asked her out. She was now getting ready in her bedroom. She had showered, got her hair washed, chosen her clothes and at the moment she was putting on her makeup. Since her job as a presenter required almost a mask on her face every day she was on TV, in her free time she preferred just a very light makeup. She and Tom had agreed to go on their date at 8, so she still had enough time. She applied the mascara, then took a step back and looked in the mirror, happy with what she saw. 

She picked up her purple dress from her bed, and pulled it on. Turning around slowly, she checked everything was ok with her appearance, then picked her handbag from the table, and walked to her small living room. Because it hadn't been long since she moved in (six months isn't a long time, right?), she still had a few unpacked boxes in the house. The one she opened was the one she kept her shoes in. She only regularly used about two or three pairs, the rest, including her two pairs of fancy high heels, were still unpacked. She hadn't had a need for those yet, that was her excuse. 

Now she dug them out of the box, holding one shoe of each pair in her hands. Golden or blue? She placed them near the hem of her dress, wondering which colour looked better. She wasn't really a fashion person, but she wanted to look good that night - it was her first date in a while, which only increased her excitement. After a moment of contemplating, she picked the golden ones and put them on. She stood up and walked around for a bit, getting used to the heels; her everyday heels at work were tiny compared to these. But what was the point of going out with a very fine-looking man if she didn't look her best, too?

8.02 pm, and her doorbell finally rang. Erica walked to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open.   
"Hi," Tom said, handing her a dark red rose, "you look incredibly beautiful, Erica."  
Erica smiled and returned his greeting, then invited him inside as she went to put the rose in a vase. She placed it on her kitchen table, admiring the beautiful flower there for a second, then turned back to Tom and left the apartment with him, chatting casually about work and everything else, too.   
She had left planning the date for Tom, since he was the one who had asked her out. And he, in turn, had kept everything a secret. When the taxi they had taken pulled to a stop in front of a posh-looking restaurant, Erica turned to look at him.   
"Wow, you're pulling out all the stops, then?"  
"Of course," he replied and winked as he held the car door open for her and helped her out. 

The restaurant was indeed a very classy one. It was an Italian restaurant, and clearly a romantic one - all the other customers were couples on a date, too. Tom led Erica to their table, effortlessly charming her more and more with each considerate thing he did, from pulling her chair out for her to complementing her appearance once more. And the dinner was absolutely lovely; the food was delicious, and Erica had the best time she had had in a while. It was all so... easy. Laughing at his silly jokes. Smiling with him. Falling for him.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Tom asked after they'd had their dessert - espressos and small but extremely delicious portions of Italian ice cream - , "I know a great place just around the corner..."  
"I'd love to," Erica replied, meaning it to the fullest; she was completely under his spell by now, and just wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. They stood up and made their way out, already having paid the bill. Or Tom had, since he had insisted on paying for her, too, despite of her resistance. As they walked in the now chilly night air, their hands entwined, without either of them really noticing. And neither Erica nor Tom minded at all.   
The club Tom took her was an interesting one. It was a dance and party one, yes, but the music was a curious blend of modern beat and more traditional dance music. As they entered the place, Erica saw people dancing to it, mixing contemporary moves with those of tango. 

"Wow... How did you know I love dancing?" Erica asked, beaming at Tom. She was willing to bet he'd be a great dancer, too.   
"It's the way you move," he said as he let go of her hand and took a few steps away from her, towards the dance floor.   
He turned to face her, then extended his left hand, curving his index finger and inviting her to join him, winking at the same time. Baffled, she walked up to him and took his hand. He placed his free hand on her hip, first leading her to the music, which now was still tango-like, but with a touch of oriental rhythms. Their hips moved in unison, eyes locked, bodies perfectly in tune with each other. 

When the music turned into the modern dance music again, Tom let go of her hand and slid his now freed one to her hip, pulling her closer. Her eyes were half-closed as she lost herself to the beat of the music, loving every moment. She soon lost her sense of time, and only when Tom gently led her to the bar did she realize how thirsty she was. He bought them both drinks, and after seeing how crowded the place was they decided to stay by the bar. They sipped their drinks quietly for a moment, both trying to catch their breath. But soon Erica noticed it wasn't only her breathing that had quickened; her heart was racing, and she could feel something else, too. It was like a magnet, pulling her to him.   
"Would you mind..." she asked, leaning closer to him and almost touching his ear with her lips, "if we..."  
"No, I definitely wouldn't," Tom replied, the lust in his eyes revealing he had been thinking the exactly same thing. They finished their drinks, every now and then catching each other's eye and smirking. Then, hand in hand again, they left and got a taxi. Without a second thought, Erica told the driver her address, then slid on the back seat, making space for Tom. 

He sat next to her, his big body moving with such ease she could only think how he'd be when they got to her place... But these thoughts were interrupted as his lips suddenly pressed to hers, urgent and eager. Her hand reached up to wrap around his neck, his slowly slid up from her knee to her thigh, rubbing it gently. His lips were so soft, his breath hot in her mouth as their lips caressed each other, tongues exploring the new territory. 

"Ahem... We're here." An uncomfortable and awkward voice brought them back to earth, and they pulled away from each other, chuckling and slightly embarrassed.   
"Sorry about that," Tom said to the driver, then paid him and stepped out of the car, holding his hand out for Erica to take. She took it, easing out of the cab, then began to look for her keys in her bag as they made their way to her front door. His arm curved around her waist, his lips planting soft kisses along her neck as she tried to fit the key to the lock, head spinning both with tipsiness and the unbearable need. She wanted him. Now. 

Finally, she got the door open, and they stumbled inside. She dropped her purse on the floor as he kicked the door shut behind them, and then they were on each other again. Her hands quickly pulled his jacket off, while his slid down her back, settling firmly on her behind and pulling her closer. They walked forwards slowly, lips kissing all the visible skin, hands tearing more clothes out of the way. Suddenly Erica felt something bump against her - the kitchen table. 

Before she could do or say anything, Tom had picked her up and placed her there, her dress now on the floor with his shirt. She marvelled his bare torso, not too muscular but just perfect... He couldn't get his eyes, or hands, off her, either. Soon he had discarded her knickers, as well as his own trousers and boxers. They both stilled, staring deep into each other's eyes, panting, until they both reached towards the other, grabbing everything and anything they could reach, not caring about small scratches or bruises - having the other person as close as possible was more important. 

"Are you on the pill?" Tom breathed, now hovering over her, her back against the table and her legs around his waist. She nodded, encouraging him to finally give her what she had been waiting for, and as he plunged into her she pressed her eyes shut, letting out a quiet moan. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her as he began to move, clashing his hips into hers. His movements were smooth, like a tide reaching the shore after almost too long a time, and she could feel the muscles on his back move under her hands as she caressed his skin, encouraging him on. His hand slid between them, gently rubbing her clit as their bodies moved to the music of their sighs and moans, performing their most beautiful dance so far...   
*   
Erica woke up to the sun shining into her eyes. It was only about 9 am, and Tom was still asleep next to her. She smiled, remembering their activities last night - the sex in the kitchen had only been a prelude to what had come later. She got up slowly, stretching and yawning as she tiptoed into the bathroom, not wanting to wake him up. He looked like an angel, smiling slightly in his peaceful slumber. An angel, who could fuck like the devil, she thought, smirking as she washed her face and pulled her bathrobe on.   
When she was done, she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. As she entered the room, she stopped, surprised by the sight: their clothes were still on the floor - and so was the rose he bought her. The vase was broken, and pieces of broken glass were everywhere. 

"It's a miracle neither of us got hurt..." Erica thought, a bit sad as she saw the rose, now a ruined mess on the floor.   
"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one," a voice said behind her as she knelt down to clear up the mess. Erica turned to look over her shoulder, smiling at Tom, who was leaning up against the door frame, still completely naked. He looked glorious, even with his hair tousled and eyes still a bit sleepy, a slight stubble shadowing his face.   
"But since there's already a mess... Do you think an orgasm would wake you up even better than caffeine does?" he asked, walking closer to her and grinning so irresistibly she let go of the dustpan and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a light good morning kiss.   
"I think we can always test that theory..." she whispered, kissing his collarbone.


End file.
